


Let's start over.

by Elit3



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellamy Blake Lives, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy Friendship, Fix-It, Gay John Murphy (The 100), John Murphy Is a Little Shit (The 100), M/M, POV John Murphy (The 100), and he won't take any crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elit3/pseuds/Elit3
Summary: This is a fix-it fic where Clarke didn't kill Bellamy and he can transcend. Murphamy can finally have their happy ending.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Let's start over.

**Author's Note:**

> So Bellamy's death left me on edge (We hardly saw Bellamy from the series and when he comes back it's to die?? He didn't even have the right to have a decent goodbye with others because if he actually had to die it should have been something 100% heroic and heartbreaking. Also: what's is wrong with in Indra??? It took her almost 10 episodes to decide to finally kill Sheidheda and the only time she can kill him, she lets him live ??? She's smarter than that, so yes obviously that he was going to come back to sow chaos!) and I had to fix it, and since Murphamy runs through my veins, here is the result.

Since the 100 were sent to Earth, ironically, more than a hundred years ago, John Murphy had seen and done crazy things. But the vision before him was the craziest and most unimaginable he had ever witnessed. For there, in front of him, stood his fiancé dressed in a ridiculous white dress. Fiancé who did not seem distraught to be surrounded by enemies, not like Clarke, Raven, and Gabriel. No, Bellamy seemed to be in his element around those idiots dressed in dresses. At least this situation had the merit of surprising Sheidheda. But Murphy was not intimidated, and once the girls had finished freeing him from his shackles, he threw himself at the older man. He put his arms around Bellamy's neck as usual and put his mouth on his fiancé's. It's been barely a few days since Bellamy left, but it looks like an eternity to his opinion. Except things were different. Firstly, Bellamy did not return his kiss or his embrace, and secondly, several soldiers had pointed their rifles in his direction. He let go of Bellamy while looking at him strangely. His fiancé looked like a stranger. 

Murphy went to join Clarke, Raven and Gabriel. He heard them talking, but the young man no longer listened, too focused on what he had done to make his fiancé angry to listen. 

Then Clarke went searching for the broken flame, while Raven explained to Murphy what had happened in his absence. Apparently, on their side too, things had been full of twists and turns. He laughed at Bellamy's dress, although it didn't really make him laugh. Especially when his fiancé looked at him from time to time. Had the man become too cowardly to come and talk to him? 

Since what's left of the 100 always end up in big shit, an eclipse took place. And thanks to the extraordinary girls of their groups - and Gabriel and his antitoxin, the eclipse was favorable to them and they were able to take advantage of it to regain the upper hand. The next step to save their lives was to travel to the unknown planet with Cardogan's help. Except that just as Murphy was about to pass through the interdimensional bridge -or the green smoke - he heard Sheidheda whispering something to Bellamy, then Clarke raised his pistol on her best friend. Murphy reacted before thinking, he grabbed the gun from Clarke's hands and pushed her into the green smoke. Soon, only Murphy, Bellamy, Sheidheda, and Cardogan's disciples remained. The young man who was now holding the pistol, aimed with his gun and pulled the trigger. 

"This man was a douchebag. Indra should have killed him days ago." 

Bellamy looked at him shocked while he was holding a book, Murphy had already seen it in Madi's hands. 

"It's Madi's, let go of it." 

"I can't, John, it's even more than that." Bellamy smiled. "This book can help us to win the last battle, I must give it to the Shepherd." 

"Yes, and Madi will be in danger." 

"Madi will not be in danger, I will watch over it." 

"Ah yes, disciple Blake? Even if your Shepherd has to open her skull for that? You know Clarke won't let you live with that." 

Behind him, the portal was getting closer. 

"And that's why you forced Clarke through the gate, to prevent her from killing me or to do it yourself?" 

Murphy lowered his weapon, which he had held towards Bellamy until then. 

"Compared to you, I still love you and I don't want to see you dead." 

"You don't want to understand! The fate of the entire human race is at stake. All that suffering could end." 

"I can understand why the idea of transcendence is so important to you. We've all suffered, at some point we've all hurt each other. How many times have you and I tried to kill each other? And we also made others suffer: grounders, people in Mount Weather... the examples follow one another. Those are our mistakes, were our only chances to survive and we all regret the choices we had made to arrive that far, but you can't put this utopia over us, your family! Because this suffering is what makes us who we are now and we may not be as perfect as those assholes in white dresses but at least we try to improve. We are not the same kids that we used to, but that fine, because we were learning. Give me the book Bell, please, and come with me." 

Bellamy showed him the book: "This is how we do better." 

"No, Bell. This is how we repeat the same mistakes over and over again. Cardogan thinks he's a Shepherd? It's not the most original we've heard: Jaha and his city of light or A.L.I.E who wanted to stop everyone's suffering. Damn, even the Primes were a little bit more original. I thought you'd understood it in the past, or maybe you forgot about Pike and what he did to Lincoln?" 

"Don't throw that in my face!" 

"I know you're still mad at you for this, Bell." Murphy approached his fiancé, even though the disciples aimed at him with their guns or that the portal began to close. "But look at me, recently I've put the lives of strangers over mine. Can you believe that? Me? The cockroach? It shows that we can do better, that all hope is not yet lost." Murphy shook his head as he tried to make the tears on his cheeks go away. "We made countless mistakes and we always fought for our family. But we could put an end to this cycle of violence, by preventing this war, this transcendence if even it exists." 

"It exists, John. I saw it with my own eyes during my exile. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." 

"Your exile is as important as his six years in space? You. Me. Raven. Echo. Emori. Monty. Harper. We're your damn family, Bellamy! Is your Shepherd more important than Clarke? Your best friend? The one you fought for and cried for when you thought that she was dead just a week ago?! That your sister, your responsibility?! Don't let this cult indoctrinate you, Bell! This is not what Monty would have wanted for us." Murphy took a trembling breath: "Is transcendence more important than a mortal life with me?" 

Time was against him: the portal was going to close. 

"You should go, Murph," Bellamy said with a sigh. 

"No, if you stay, so am I. You are my family Bellamy Blake and I refuse to let us be separated again, even if I don't recognize the man I fell in love with."  


"You can't stay. Cardogan will…" 

"…will kill me? Maybe that seeing me dead will awake you. Moreover, I don't have to listen to you: Whatever the hell we want ! Does that remember you anything or was it just…" 

Before he could finish, a mouth crashed against his, but before he could rejoice in the kiss, an object was pressed against his chest and a strong grip pushed him towards the green smoke. 

"I won't do the same mistakes again." 

"BELLAMY !" 

"Murphy ?!" 

The young man was no longer in Sanctum, in fact, he did not even know where he was. All he knew was that he had Clarke's gun in his right hand, a book in his left and that Bellamy had just sacrificed himself for him. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks. With a sudden gesture, he placed the book against Clarke's chest before going out toward the light source. Once out, he stopped, seeing the trees and the familiar greenery. Earth. He was on Earth. The irony of fate almost made him laugh. Someone led him to a camp where Bellamy's sister Octavia and Bellamy's adopted sister Echo were. Even if his fiancé wasn't there, everything reminded of him. He felt that Raven and Emori were behind him. He felt the hope that everyone had in him to have brought Bellamy with him. 

"Murphy, where is Bellamy?" asked Octavia. 

He nodded a negative head and tears began to flow down his cheeks. 

"I-I don't know... I tried... I swear... but he was stubborn and I had to take back the book..." 

Clarke took the gun from his hands and noticed that a bullet was missing. 

"Did you kill him...?" 

"No! I shot Sheidheda ... The bastard deserved it. But I'm sorry, Clarke... Bellamy opened the book, he knows about Madi and I could not kill him. Madi is in danger because of me... I'm sorry." Clarke seemed to try to understand the new information and Murphy turned to Octavia. "I tried to convince him to come back with me, but I couldn't..." 

Octavia got up from her seated position and walked towards him, Murphy was ready to take the punch but the blow never came. Instead, the young woman - who was now older than him - hugged him. He gave him back the embrace but his legs eventually let go and they fell to the ground. A new pair of arms came around him and he felt Clarke whisper in his ear that it was not his fault and that Bellamy will return to them. When the embrace ended and the two women let him go, Echo was next to hug him. Murphy was surprised by the gesture, but he let her cry against her shoulder and cried on her's. When he was young, Murphy had read that a person could have a soul mate, but now he understood that one person could have several and Bellamy was as important to Clarke, Echo, and Octavia as he was to Murphy. So, he understood why Echo come weeping on his shoulder, although it was strange and unfamiliar. He had just received more hugs in a minute than he had received in his entire life, especially when Emori and Raven joined in the warm embrace. 

It took all his remaining energy to make a sarcastic remark forcing the girls to let him go. 

Nathan waved to him, opening his arms, "What? I'm not allowed to have a hug?" 

Murphy shook his head and told him to go floated himself, but he winked at him. He made a gesture of salute to Jordan, Jackson, and Gabriel. The new person of the group was presented to him as Diyoza's daughter, Hope. Murphy made a mental note of never having a fight with Hope.  
Things got much worse before they got better. In the part of the rotten things that happened to them: Cardogan escaped, Madi followed him because of her remorse, Clarke and Octavia followed her, Emori was impaled and Clarke managed to screw up humanity's only chance. But the good news is that Raven and Octavia's speeches succeeded in saving humanity that got the right to transcend.

When fake-Lexa told him that Clarke could not transcend because of a stupid rule, Murphy did not think twice before making his decision. Anyway, the quiet life without chaos didn't suit him. It was the excuse he had invented not to say out loud that he did not want to leave Clarke alone, again. So he went back down to Earth and was not shocked when the others followed him. Although he was delighted to see Emori with them, apparently the chip had allowed her to transcend with them. 

When Clarke came to them, he and Raven were the first to take her in their arms. 

They were all gathered on Earth: Clarke, Raven, Octavia, and one of the disciples -a nice one-, Emori, Gabriel, Echo, Jordan, Hope, Nylah, Indra, Gaia, and him. But someone was missing. Someone who was the cornerstone of their group. 

One night and while everyone was asleep, he and Clarke were watching the stars in the sky. It always fascinated him to see the stars seen from below after observing them for almost 20 years from a window. 

"When you were on Bardot, did you see Bellamy?" 

Clarke looked away from the stars and looked at him in the eyes, she smiled at him, nodding, and tears came down her cheeks. 

"When Cardogan tried to force Lewitt to continue his search in Madi's head, Bellamy tried to stop him, saying it went too far. Lewitt will be able to tell you in detail what happened. The last time I saw Bell, he was unconscious in the operating room." 

"So he transcended?" 

"There's a good chance, yes" 

None of this made any sense. Murphy would have even preferred to hear that his fiancé was dead rather than that. 

"Clarke? Do you think he preferred to transcend than be with us?" 

Tears rose in Murphy's eyes. 

"No... he would have chosen us, he would have chosen you." 

"So why isn't he here?" 

"I don't know, Murph... I don't know..." 

Tears were streaming down his cheeks now, as well as Clarke's. He continued to look at the stars, but his hand slipped into Clarke's.

It was only a week later that Murphy cracked. He was tired of having to watch all those couples being happy with each other. Octavia and Lewitt, Jackson and Nathan, and now Hope and Jordan. Not to mention the subtle rapprochement between Raven and Emori - at least Murphy had won his bet, except that only Echo could confirm the bet. Not to mention all the single persons in the group who will eventually find someone to share the rest of their lives with. The beach looked more and more like a love camp and Murphy was tired of comforting himself by stroking Picasso. 

Then he got up and walked away from the camp. When he was far enough away that no one could hear him, he began to shout. 

"LEXA! Supreme being! or I don't know what! Get your ass back here, now!" 

"You can call me Lexa if you feel comfortable with that name." 

Murphy jumped before turning around.

"Enough with your mind games. I'm not amused. I want you to bring Bellamy here." 

"I can't force anyone to transcend if they don't want to." 

The remark had physically hurt Murphy. 

"In that case, you tell him it's in his best interest to choose and come here." 

"I'm not a traveling pigeon. You chose to be with Clarke, if you want to see Bellamy again, you have to wait to transcend again." 

"I don't care what you are or what you're not. Send him the message that he will pay for it if he doesn't come." Lexa laughed. "What?" 

"Nothing, you earthlings are so funny, that's all." 

By the time he could answer, fake-Lexa was gone. Murphy let out his rage and pain by shouting. How could Bellamy choose transcendence over him? After shouting, Murphy fell to his knees crying. 

After a few minutes, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. The problem was that the hand did not belong to a woman but to that of a man. Except that Lewitt or Gabriel wouldn't have comforted him, Nathan would have already said something, and Jackson didn't have such callous hands. So Murphy raised his head to see his fiancé's face in front of him. The rage came back into him and he hit Bellamy in the face before he could say anything. Murphy got up and Bellamy did the same, even though he held his cheek with one hand. 

"I guess I deserved it." 

"Three weeks! I've been on this fucking planet for three weeks! And all you can find telling me is that! You asshole!" 

Murphy tried to hit Bellamy, but He dodged. 

"Love, calm down, I'm sorry." 

"Don't call me that, you've abandoned me!" 

"I didn't want to! I observed the transcendence, it was beautiful." 

"Shut up!" His fist almost hit Bellamy but he manages to dodge it again. "I'm fucking angry so you can keep to you the 'I told you so' and push it where I think." 

Bellamy manages to block Murphy against his torso but his fiancé struggled: "John, stop!"

"Let me go! You bastard! Traitor!" Murphy hammered Bellamy's chest with his fists. 

"It's okay, I'm here." 

"You've abandoned me!" 

The forces left Murphy more and more, who stopped hitting Bellamy to cry against the chest of the older man who tightened his embrace.

"You weren't there. I waited for you and you didn't come." Murphy did not care anymore if he was sobbing like a kid. 

"I'm sorry, love. I'm here now and I'm not leaving." 

Murphy sniffed. The fight was finally over when Murphy let Bellamy kiss him. 

"I'm still angry." 

"I know, but I'm going to make it up to you." 

"You have to take off that dress before you want to do anything with me." 

Bellamy laughed and he promised that he would find something else to wear, something black. The two men tensed when they heard footsteps coming in their direction, but relaxed when they saw the rest of the camp rushing towards them after hearing Murphy yelling at someone. 

"What are we doing now?" muttered Muphy at Bellamy as they walked on the beach behind their family. 

"What do you think of: Whatever the hell we want?" 

"Something less dramatic and that brought us less trouble would have done the trick." 

Bellamy nodded with a laugh, it's true that this sentence had brought them a lot of trouble, so he kissed his fiancé and brought him against his chest before saying: "Let's start over, you and I." 

"I love the sound of that as much as I love you, Bellamy Blake." 

"I love you too, John Murphy."

**Author's Note:**

> Btw Gabriel is alive in this fic because Sheidheda was dead.


End file.
